


And Many Mornings After

by bbymino



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I did my best, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oh, One Night Stands, ok thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymino/pseuds/bbymino
Summary: minho and seunghoon and a one night stand that doesn't quite turn out like it should, mostly because they are a pair of weak fools for one another.





	And Many Mornings After

**Author's Note:**

> written in collaboration with a friend, so thank u to her... also i may add to this but who knows really.

**2:37am, saturday**

 

“Stop, Minho you’re all sweaty.”

 

“We just had sex and you can’t handle some sweat?” Minho asks, popping up from Seunghoon’s side.

 

“I don’t like cuddling,” the elder whines, threading his fingers through his dark locks.

 

“Well you like me, so,” Minho pouts. Seunghoon rolls his eyes but the corner of his lips are turned in a smile.

 

“Oh do I?”

 

“Yes.”

Seunghoon turns on his side and pulls Minho in closer so he has one arm around him. Minho presses his nose into his neck, feeling the warmth on his cheeks and Seunghoon’s skin.

 

“How was it?” the younger asks softly, his cheeks growing warmer.

 

“Best I ever had,” Seunghoon replies honestly, he’s only half joking as he reaches over to cover Minho with the thin blanket.

 

Minho smiles to himself, glad to be wrapped up by the older man. He moves his arms so he can bring them around Seunghoon’s slender torso. The older man rolls over so he’s on top of Minho and kisses his forehead before shifting lower on the bed to look him in the eyes.

 

“Next time when you come, say my name,” Seunghoon whispers in his ear with a laugh as he nibbles on his ear lobe. Minho’s cheeks turn into roses, and he’s too flustered to say anything so he just nods his head. It’s cheesy but all he can ask is, “next time?”

 

Seunghoon chuckles devilishly as he enjoys playing with his young not-quite-friend.

 

“Are you gonna stay the night?” Seunghoon asks, looking at Minho as he plays with his short hair. “Oh, uh. Yes,” he answers, unsurely.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“Do you want me to?” Minho asks in a small voice.

 

Seunghoon takes a moment to think, causing Minho to shrink back a bit, but finally answers, “Very much,” while not looking his partner in the eye.

 

The younger feels at ease seeing the slight blush on Seunghoon’s cheeks. “That makes me happy,” Minho says with a smile, feeling his eyes droop slightly. “Well. That makes me happy,” Seunghoon says with an even bigger smile.

 

He rolls off Minho and moves onto his side, opening his arms. His partner eagerly wraps around him, placing a row of soft kisses on Seunghoon’s collarbone.

 

Seunghoon plays with Minho’s hair as he falls asleep, occasionally answering the innocent question that escapes his partner’s lips (“Dogs or cats?” “Strawberry or banana?” “Coffee or tea?”). When the questions stop, Seunghoon looks at the man beneath him. Minho’s mouth is open slightly and his already messy hair is at peak unruliness. Despite his large size, when he’s curled up around Seunghoon like this, Minho looks quite small. He takes note of every mole and delicate eyelash before drifting to sleep.

 

 

 

**8:42am, saturday**

 

Seunghoon blinks awake to the smell of coffee. The space beside him is empty, but not cold, and he rolls over into Minho’s spot with a small groan.

 

The pillow smells faintly like it's absent owner, and Seunghoon buries his nose into it when he hears footsteps coming down the hall.

 

Minho walks into the bedroom, a cup of coffee clutched in one hand that smells absolutely perfect when he sets it down on the bedside table. He's not wearing a shirt, just a black pair of shorts that look like they probably belong to Seunghoon. Not a lot of coverage, that is. He takes a sip of his coffee while doing his best to subtly enjoy the view.

 

“You're still here?”

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

“No-”

 

“Good, I wanted to make us breakfast before I left.” Seunghoon raises an eyebrow over the rim of his mug while he takes another scalding sip. “You cook?” Minho snorts, taking a seat on the end of the bed. “Not nearly as good as you, but you know...I wanted to do something nice I guess.”

 

Seunghoon can’t help himself, setting the mug down and pulling Minho in for a kiss. He can feel the younger smile into it when he does, keeping his hand on the back of his neck. When Seunghoon pulls away Minho has a funny look on his face, looking like he’s considering something.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Minho shrugs with a smile, “just never had a one night type of thing like this before.”

 

The older snorts and rolls out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweats and a white shirt from where they’ve been draped over his desk chair and throwing them on. “Let’s go get breakfast.”

 

 

 

The pileup of dishes and platters from the night before make Seunghoon groan when they arrive in his kitchen, and he drags his feet over his table to plop down again, suddenly exhausted. 

 

Minho chuckles and walks through the chaos, tugging open the fridge. Empty except for a few experimental salad dressings and some milk. The younger man wrinkles his nose. He never trusted milk. 

 

A further search through the cupboards reveals how empty Seunghoon’s kitchen is, and it make sense after the party last night anyway. 

 

Minho reclines against the countertop, looking at Seunghoon with a sheepish smile on his lips. 

 

“You don't actually have any food, so….” The words trail off slowly when Minho meets the other man's eyes, feeling a blush start to creep up his neck when he registers the heat of the stare. 

 

The seated man’s eyes leave Minho’s and move slowly down his torso, resting on the inked words that begin at his ribs and travel lower, dipping into the waistband of his shorts as they follow the line of his pelvis. Seunghoon doesn't think he's ever seen Minho’s body in the daylight, and fuck if it's not beautiful. 

 

He licks his lips slowly, absentmindedly. Imagines closing the space between them, imagines pressing Minho’s shoulders down over the countertop, pressing into him, putting his tongue all over the ink decorating his golden skin. Drawing his nails over those tattoos, now they've been made visible. 

 

Seunghoon is already half hard, dragging his eyes back up to meet Minho’s. The latter, for his part, seems to be flustered enough to keep his earlier course of action, mumbling something about how there are apples and oranges on the verge of going bad, maybe they can eat those before going out to get actual food. 

 

Minho turns around to grab the aforementioned fruits from the bowl on the counter and hide his blush. Seunghoon almost curses out loud. 

 

Minho’s shorts are placed low enough that all Seunghoon wants to do is press his thumbs into the grooves right above his ass, it's absolutely maddening and he's way too messed up already, it's barely 9 am. 

 

He's barely known Minho a month, none of this is in any way fair to him at all. 

 

Seunghoon watches Minho lean over the counter to grab the fruit, eyes dragging down the line of his body. Before Minho can stand straight and turn around, Seunghoon is out of his seat and pressed up against Minho’s back, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of the smaller man’s shorts.

 

He can feel Minho give a huff of laughter, attempting to twist around and look Seunghoon in the eye, a questioning noise leaving his mouth.  The taller man doesn't let him go however, instead he presses closer, crowding Minho against the counter and placing soft lips on the back of his neck. 

 

Minho sighs, leaning back into the warmth as Seunghoon uses his leverage on the waistband of his shorts to pull Minho back against him, making sure the younger can feel him through the thin material. Minho stifles a groan and drops his head back onto Seunghoon’s shoulder, letting the older man have access to the line of his jaw and throat, closing his eyes when he feels dry lips press against the exposed skin. 

 

The opposite of Minho, Seunghoon’s body is drawn tight, heat sparking through him when he takes in how relaxed and open his lover is; Minho’s weight shifted back against him. 

 

When Minho reaches his hand back to draw up Seunghoon’s torso, he's met with the thin cotton of the white t shirt, which Seunghoon immediately makes a space between the two of them to pull up and over his head. He drops the fabric behind him. 

 

Seunghoon takes Minho’s hand again, placing his palm over the skin and taking in the golden tone of it, contrast against his pale complexion. He guides Minho’s hand back to where it was on the side of his lower torso, slipping his other hand into the back of Minho’s shorts in the same moment. 

 

He feels Minho’s hand stiffen against his side, and then fingers close around the wrist of his wandering palm, pulling the hand out of his shorts. Minho shifts around, until he's face to face with Seunghoon, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

 

“I….I want to try something else?” 

 

Seunghoon just nods without saying anything, he's sure he’ll enjoy anything Minho wants to do, even if he's a bit disappointed he won't get to bend the younger man over his counter.  Something for later, he promises himself silently. 

 

The disappointment lasts for only a second, Minho pushes at Seunghoon's torso to make a space between them, and then he drops to his knees, shifting for a moment to get into a comfortable position. 

 

“I don't really do this I'm, it's not really something I'm good at but I just…” Minho’s fingers twist in the fabric of Seunghoon’s shorts, the pink in his cheeks only serving to squeeze the elder’s heart more. He’s not sure what exactly Minho is referring to, whether it’s the blowjob itself or the fact that it’s 9am after what was supposed to be a one night stand and they haven’t eaten breakfast yet. Not that it really matters whether or not they’ve eaten. Seunghoon isn’t sure why he’s thinking about breakfast when his sort of friend is about to blow him and Minho is still talking. 

 

“I just, well it's you and-” Minho breaks the eye contact, unable to finish, but Seunghoon understands completely, he thinks he does. He feels the same. He draws fingers through soft dark hair, trying to make his silence reassuring, but really he just doesn't trust the stability of his voice enough to speak. 

 

Minho leans into the touch, and then curls the tips of his fingers around the band of Seunghoon’s shorts, tugging them down in one quick move. He waits for the older man to step out of them before he leans forward and places his lips on the front of black boxer briefs. 

 

Seunghoon can't help the groan, his grip on the counter turning white when Minho pulls him out of the restricting underwear and fits his hand around the girth before pulling that hand back, spitting on it, and then giving Seunghoon a couple of firm tugs. 

 

Minho turns his head to place a tentative open mouthed kiss on the side of his shaft, and Seunghoon almost thinks; to hell with a blowjob, he really wants to give Minho a hug and buy him flowers and a bunch of other sappy shit entirely inappropriate for their current position. 

 

But then Minho looks up at him with his wide eyes and fits his mouth over the head, pressing his tongue against the tip. Seunghoon’s knees almost buckle, and he decides he would really like that blowjob after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and thats all folks! (i'm also [here](https://twitter.com/uninvitd))


End file.
